Severus Snape (The Apocalypse)
, Cokeworth |death=May 2, 1998, |blood= |alias=*The Half-Blood Prince *Snivellus (by The Marauders) *Snivelly (by The Marauders; variation of Snivellus) *Sev (by Lily Evans) *Slytherus Snape |title=*Professor *Head of Slytherin House (formerly) *Headmaster (formerly) *Death Eater (formerly) |species=Human |gender=Male |hair=Black |eyes=Black |skin=Pale |signature= |family=*Tobias Snape (father) *Eileen Prince (mother) *Annenia Aphandy (wife) |boggart=Lord Voldemort |wand= unknown |patronus=Doe |occupation=*Potions master at Hogwarts (c. 1981–1996) *Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts (1996-1997) *Headmaster of Hogwarts (1997–1998) |house=Slytherin |loyalty=*Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Death Eaters (defected) *Lily Evans *Albus Dumbledore *Order of the Phoenix *Snape Family *Prince Family *Slytherin }} Professor Severus Snape (b. January 9, 1960 – May 2, 1998) was a who was the son of the witch Eileen Snape (neé Prince) and . During his lifetime, Severus Snape was (1981–1996), professor (1996-1997), and (1997-1991) of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (which he attended as a student from 1971 until 1978. He was also member of the Order of the Phoenix and played a very important role in both of the against Lord Voldemort. Despite Severus Snape's wizarding heritage, he was raised in the Muggle dwelling of , which was in close proximity to the home of the . He met Lily and when he was nine, and fell deeply in love with Lily, becoming a close friend of hers. In 1971 he began his first term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he was sorted into Slytherin. This put him in the same year as his true love, Lily Evans. Severus became the immediate enemy of James Potter and Sirius Black and was a frequent victim of their bullying. Snape developed a passion for the at a young age, and had followed the pureblood supremacists in Slytherin House, despite his own marred pedigree and his love for Lily, a . This put his friendship with Lily under great strain. After leaving school he joined the Death Eaters along with a large group of his fellow Slytherins. Severus was made a member of the , presumably because of his brilliance at , and kept a picture of him as a student, clutching his copy of Advanced Potion-Making. Despite this, Horace did not have many hopes for Severus' future, as his photograph was kept behind many others. Shortly before Lily Evans was killed by Lord Voldemort, Severus changed sides and became a member of the Order of the Phoenix and double agent during the . With tremendous difficulty, Snape was able to prevent Lord Voldemort from learning the truth about his loyalties. Despite the opinions of most others, Albus Dumbledore trusted Snape for reasons that were kept between them both until their deaths. Upon his death, it was revealed that his deep, strong love for Lily Evans caused him to redeem himself, joining Dumbledore's cause at the prospect of her protection from Lord Voldemort. After the which was won by Lord Voldemort, Severus' body was found and buried by Draco Malfoy. Appearances *The Apocalypse **Chapter 1 **Chapter 2 References Category:The Apocalypse Category:Severus Snape